


Ross Detective Agency

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 11,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 182
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Carol sat back in the office chair, her legs up on the desk, filing her nails.  
Sunlight filtered through the dirty window, highlighting the dust particles in the air. They drifted aimlessly, as aimless as Carol's mind on a warm fall day.  
Sounds of the street below filtered up to her third floor office. Drivers honking, traffic whizzing by.  
The sound of her gal Friday, Abby, typing in the outer room, tap tap tap tap, filled her ears. Abby wasn't much of a typist but she was a hell of a lay and game for just about any case that came their way.  
Thing is, nothing had come their way for weeks now and rent was due at the end of the month.  
Surely, thought Carol, crime still flourished in this god forsaken city.


	2. Chapter 2

A thick set man with a shock of brown hair opened the door to Ross Detective Agency.  
Abby stopped typing. Something about his manner made Abby pay close attention.  
"May I help you?"  
"I'm looking for Mr. Ross."  
Abby smiled. "That's Ms. Ross. May I ask the nature of your inqiiry?"  
"Oh, um, maybe I should...."  
The walls were thin in this old building thus Carol had over heard everything. The inner door opened and Carol stepped out.  
"Carol Ross", Carol said firmly, extending her hand to shake his,"and you are?"  
He was taken aback by her forwardness, nonetheless he shook the hand she extended. "Aird, Hargess Aird of Aird Development."  
Abby watched the two intently.  
"How may I help you, Mr. Aird?"


	3. Chapter 3

Harge was immediately struck not just by how assertive Carol was but by her beauty. He was always attracted to beautiful women. His wife, Elizabeth, was a beauty in her own right and was fully aware of Harge's discreet liasons with women who caught his eye. As long she remained THE Mrs. Aird with access to the Aird fortune and lifestyle she didn't mind Harge bedding other women. Just as long as her children by him were the only children he fathered.  
Harge momentarily forgot why he was there.  
Carol brought him back to his senses.  
"What may I do for you, Mr. Aird?"  
Harge pointed to her inner office. "May we speak alone?"  
"Of course", Carol replied, holding the door open.  
As he walked past Carol he brushed up against her breasts. Carol was fully aware Abby had been watching this little drama play out in front of her. Carol smiled broadly at Abby. She knew how jealous Abby could be so she< winked at Abby, pursed her lips in an air kiss to her and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Hargess Aird started right in.  
"I want you to find someone. Anonymously of course".  
Carol frowned. "Who is this someone and what will you do with the information? Keep in mind I won't be a party to any criminal activity, Mr. Aird."  
Harge cleared his throat. "I want you to find my daughter. When I was 16 I fathered a child with my then gf. Our parents insisted she be adopted out. With my wife I have only boys. I want to find my daughter, who would now be 24 years old. I have established a trust fund of a million dollars for her. Only", Harge added,"if she is not an addict nor has a criminal record will she receive the funds"  
"Why now, Mr. Aird?"  
Harge sighed, ran his fingers through his shock of thick hair. "I want to do right by my daughter."  
Harge reached into his inside pocket pulling out an envelope. "Will you take the job, Ms. Ross?"  
"Carol. Call me Carol." She paused. "I don't come cheap, Mr. Aird."  
Placing the envelope on her desk he said,"Here's $5000 in cash. Is that sufficient to start the ball rolling?"  
Carol's eyes widened. Five thousand dollars! An answer to her prayers. Now she could pay the rent on this rat hole of an office but she didn't want to seem too eager. Picking the envelope up and quickly thumbing through it she said " There's expenses outside of my hourly fee."  
"Whatever it takes, Ms. Ross. My private number is inside the envelope. If you locate her do not inform her but call me directly. We can then meet to discuss what you have found."  
"I may find nothing", Carol replied.  
Standing up Harge spoke. "Find her."  
When he had left Abby entered Carol's inner office.  
"You heard?" asked Carol, arching an eyebrow.  
"Heard?" Abby laughed. "Let me fondle it, please. Five thousand smackaroos", as Abby sniffed the moolah.


	5. Chapter 5

Along with the retainer of $5000 was a typed out note with what Harge considered pertinent information regarding the birth mother, etc.  
Needless to say the address given for the girl was on the, ahem, wrong side of the tracks.  
Carol read it quickly handing it over to Abby to have a look see.  
Abby's brow furrowed. "I see why this kid was got rid of so quickly. The rich don't like poor bastard relatives hanging around".  
Carol swatted Abby's arm. "Abigal!"  
"What? It's the truth."  
"I know but...."  
Carol sat, arms folded across her chest. "I think we can use the services of Tommy on this. He lingers in places we don't."br /> "Yeah?"  
"Call Tommy. Tell him I have a job for him but don't tell him anything else. I intend to milk this cash cow Aird for all I can get."  
Smacking Abby on the ass Carol growled,"Now be a good girl and get Tommy up here ."  
"Oh, you", Abby said frustratingly. "You get me all hot and bothered just to call Tommy? You know my gf Flo is out of town." Carol grinned evilly. She loved teasing Abby, after all, they had been lovers once till Abby realized Carol couldn't, or wouldn't commit. Abby had come upon Carol fucking one too many a good looking babe of a client in the office which broke Abby's heart. All Carol would do when caught was shrug and say the babe was willing to scratch her itch so why not? Carol broke Abby's reverie. " Now be a good girl and get Tucker up here, pronto and pay the landlord the rent." 

When Abby was gone Carol rummaged through her desk drawer pulling out two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey, Tommy's favorite. Outside of the ladies Tommy loved his whiskey, it was the Irish in him he said.  
Carol waited, pensively, wondering if and when she found the girl what would she find. Maybe nothing yet she was determined to find something if only to keep the Aird money flowing. There was something desperate about Hargess Aird, something in his manner, something unsaid. Carol intended to use his desperation to her advantage. She liked nosing into others business and getting paid for it. Taping cheating spouses love trysts in seedy motels, snapping photos of ilicit lovers with a spouse. It was the voyeur in her.  
Yep, she thought, this is gonna be money in the bank.


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy sauntered in, cocksure as always.  
"I hear ya got a job for me?"  
Carol motioned to the chair. "Have a seat, Tommy".  
Opening the bottle Carol poured two shots of whiskey, handing Tommy one, which he downed greedily, holding the shot glass out for another.  
Carol refilled it and started in telling him what she knew and what was needed.  
"How much, Carol? Whadda ya payin? "  
"The usual", spoke Carol. "The daily rate plus expenses", as she sipped her whiskey.  
Tommy fingered his shot glass. "Okay, I got nuttin better to do right now", as he helped himself to the whiskey, pouring a third. "Gimme a copy of what you have and I'll see what I can find out. Ya want pics?"  
"Everything, Tommy, everything."  
Carol yelled for Abby.  
Abby poked her head in "Yeah, boss?"  
Carol threw the paper at her. "Make a copy for Tommy and", looking at Tommy "Give him $500 to start."  
Tommy smiled broadly. "I'll be in touch", as he exited the office.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later Tommy sauntered in Carol's office. Abby looked up as he entered. "The boss in, honey?"  
Abby yelled,"Carol, Tommy's here".  
"Tell'em to come in, Abs".  
As Tommy walked past Abby's desk he winked, saying "I got time tonight for a babe like you. Wanna come over to my crib and mess up the sheets?"  
Abby sneered,"I gotta gf."  
Tommy snickered,"Then how about a threesome? I can handle two of ya!"  
Abby three her rolodex at him as he walked into Carol's inner office.  
Carol over heard everything. "You harassing my gal Friday, Toms?"  
"Hey, a guys gotta try".  
Carol grabbed his shirt collar, grabbing his manhood with her other hand making him yelp. "I'll twist that dick of yours off, Tom boy".  
"Okay, okay", a red faced Tommy cried. "Lemme go".  
Carol relented. "Wadda ya have for me?"  
Tommy sat in the chair cradling his manhood. "It'll cost ya another $500."  
Carol flinched. $1500 of the retainer was gone. Time to hit up Aird for more but only if Tommy had the goods.  
"I got pics", he crowed.  
Carol's eyes widened at that. Yelling to Abby she told her to bring five hundred in cash.  
Meanwhile Carol poured Tommy two fingers of whiskey. She even apologized about screwing with his family jewels.  
Tommy shrugged. "Goes with the territory. I've had worse done", pointing to the scar on his chin.  
Abby soon entered with 5 one hundred dollar bills handing them to Carol.  
"Show me,Tom and if I like what I see, this", waving the cash,"is yours".


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy laid out two pages ripped from a high school year book.  
Pointing to one, a male, he said, "That's the Aird guy".  
Pointing to the other page laid out he said, "Read what's under it".  
Carol looked. She had to look closely. Time had made the ink fade.  
It read, in her girlish handwriting:

Harge, I'm your girl, forever.  
XXOO Milly

Carol looked at the picture. A pleasant looking teenager smiled back at her. She had noticable dimples. Carol smiled at the dimples. Cute, she thought.   
She let her eyes travel down to the name. Mildred Belivet. Good, she thought, an unusual name. Should be easy to locate.  
Carol looked up at Tommy.  
"And?"  
Tommy looked confused. "And what?"  
"Where's the kid?"  
Tommy shrugged. "I don't know. Not even sure she's the baby's mother but my sources told me he knocked this doll up and she suddenly dropped out of high school showing back up in town about a year later."  
Carol sat back in her chair.  
"Where'd you get the pages from?"  
Tommy laughed. "Ripped them out of the year book at the public library when the old bat of a librarian wasn't lookin".  
"So where is this Milly?"  
Tommy sat up. "That'll cost ya another fiver".  
Carol stood up, leaned menacingly across her desk and grabbed Tommy's shirt collar once again, yanking him forward.   
"Listen, ya little shit. You aren't gettin another cent until you deliver the goods. I want the address of this Milly gal and I want it by the end of the day, got that? And I'll pay you what you're worth and not a cent more."  
"Okay, okay", squealed Tommy. "Lemme go for Christ's sake".  
Carol released her grip.  
"Now," Carol glared,"get outa here."  
Tommy ran out the door in a hurry.  
Abby finally let out a laugh when she knew he was gone. She had been privy to the entire conversation. Walking into Carol's office she couldn't help saying "Tommy almost shit his pants" as he ran out the door.  
Carol grinned evilly. "Don't you know Tommy likes the ladies to be rough with him? Hell, I could get that little prick to work for free if I gave him what he really wants from me and it ain't my money." And she grinned again.  
"You're wicked, Carol, you are one wicked dame."


	9. Chapter 9

Abby was out of the office when Hargess Aird showed up. Carol had called him to request further payment when Abby was out of the office. What Abby didn't know, Carol figured, wouldn't borher her. Harge wanted proof of some movement on the case before handing over more of his hard earned cash so Carol arranged for him to stop by while Abby was out.  
Carol heard the door opened and, popping her head out of her office greeted him.  
"Come on in, Mr. Aird".  
"Harge, call me Harge,Carol".  
"Harge", Carol said as he walked past her into her office.  
Sitting he asked, "You have something? Some news?"  
Carol pushed the pages of the year book towards him.  
"That your sweetie?"  
Harge smiled, "Yeah, that's her." Looking up,"Where's my kid?"  
"Well that's gonna take some more money, Harge. People don't talk, open files without having their palms greased. Another $10,000 is needed."  
Carol met his look.  
"Here", Harge threw another envelope on her desk. "There's 15 in there and I'm not payin a cent more. Find the bitch I fathered, hear me?"  
Carol stood up as Harge stood up to go.  
Reaching for the monied envelope Harge grabbed her hand. "I know all about you, Miss Ross. I know you're predeliction for the ladies. I can ruin you if I want so don't screw with me. I've paid you a goodly amount. Now find that bastard daughter of mine or else."  
Carol met his steely gaze with one of her own.  
"I'll find her. Now let go of my hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Carol hung up the phone and yelled for Abby to grab her car keys and, Let's go, doll. Lock thr door after you. Tommy just gave me a lead."  
Abby hustled to cover the typewriter, grab her sweater and purse and follow Carol out the door into the musty hallway.  
"Where we goin?"  
"Southside a town to a hole in the wall diner called Dirty Dan's. Gimme your keys, I'll drive."  
On the way, with Carol flooring it (Carol drove as reckless as she was with women she bedded) she told Abby what Tommy had found.  
"This dame Milly is a waitress at this diner, Ab's. Tommy says life hasn't been too kind to her so a bit of money may open her yap and tell us where she left the little bastard she birthed".  
Pulling into the parking lot Carol asked Abby "hiw much dough you got on you?"  
Abby looked. "About $50. Why?"  
"Give it here, doll. You can reimburse yourself from petty cash".  
Abby laughed. "Petty cash, my ass. You exhausted that fund a long time ago with your after hours "dates".  
Carol groaned. "Just give it over. You know I'm good for it." Abby was ignorant that Carol had the fifteen thousand Harge tossed her back in the safe.  
"And, stay in the car," as she unbuttoned her blouse, tousled her hair,"I wanna charm this dame into giving me what I need."  
Reaching over, grabbing Abby's purse,"I need to freshen my lipstick. I'll use yours".  
Abby started to protest it wasn't sanitary to use someone's elses lipstick.   
Carol shrugged, using the rearview mirror to freshen her lipstick.  
"Stay here".  
An hour later Carol returned.  
"You drive", as she shoved Abby behind the wheel.  
"Well? Are you going to tell me about her?"  
Carol stretched out, leaned back, smiling like the cat that ate the canary.  
"What a dumb broad Milly is. I guess old Harge used her for practice. She must'a been pretty once but, five kids later, she's got an old man at home, she's frumpy but she fell under the Ross spell".  
Carol chuckled. "I had her eating out of my hand. I know her life story. Even know her sob story about being bedded by the rich kid in town and the unwed mother's home she went to."  
Turing to Abby,"Tell Flo she's sleeping alone tomorrow night. You and I are going out of town."  
"But but", sputtered Abby.  
"What?"  
Abby muttered "all right".  
Carol patted Abby's arm as she drove out of the parking lot. "We get what we need and later tomorrow night we can go pick up some broads".  
"Carol, you know Flo won't like that."  
Carol snickered. " What Flo doesn't know won't bother her. She doesn't know about last Thanskgiving, right?"  
Abby blanched. "Of course not".  
Turning to Carol "Don't you ever tell her, either".  
Carol giggled. "I won't yet, every time you wear that green dress I wanna...."  
"CAROL! I SWEAR".  
That shut Carol up.


	11. Chapter 11

Abby pulled her car up in front of a Catholic unwed mother's home. Both ladies glanced over to have a better look see.  
"Let me do all the talking."  
Abby nodded yes.


	12. Chapter 12

Carol had ensured her and Abby dressed conservatively. She knew making a good impression often loosens tonguesand Carol was oh so good at tongue loosening among other things.  
As both ladies walked up the long upward sloping walkway Carol reminded Abby to let her do all the talking.  
Carol adjusted her horn rimmed glasses, fixed her school marm hair bun admonishing Abby to hold her purse like Sofia in the Golden Girls.  
Soon both ladies were at the front door. Carol rang the bell. An ancient looking nun, in the black and white habit, appeared, shuffling out of an office. Opening the front door she peered at the two women. Abby started to snicker at the sight before her which made Carol elbow her to silence her.  
In a pleasant voice, belying her age, the nun asked if she could help them.  
Carol quickly spoke up, informing her of why they were here.br /> The nun ushered them inside, asking them to have a seat and wait to be called to see Mother Madelyn.


	13. Chapter 13

A short while later a striking brunette, in an A line skirt and sweater, sashayed down the hallway. I say sashayed only because Carol's immediate thought was "this woman sashays like a cobra".  
Extending her hand in greeting, Carol heard a mellifluous voice greet them.  
"Good morning, ladies. I'm Mother Madelyn" to which Carol's jaw dropped open and Abby muttered,"no fucking way!"  
Carol elbowed Abby in the gut to shut her up.  
"Won't you come into my office?"  
Mother Madelyn walked before them giving both ladies a view they would not soon forget. Mother Madelyn had the sexiest walk either had ever seen on a female. Much like Kathleen Turner in Body Heat.  
Carol turned to Abby mouthing "this is a fucking nun?"  
Abby just gaped. Carol salivated. What she wouldn't give to.....Carol shook her head to clear her mind. She had to stay level headed.  
Meanwhile Mother Madelyn sat behind her desk inviting the ladies to have a seat.  
Folding her hands on the desk she asked, "How can I help you?"  
Carol stammered out why they had come. Abby was amused at how flustered Carol was. Later she was going to have fun teasing Carol at how undone she had become around this nun.  
After Mother Madelyn heard Carol's request she said a file from that many years ago would take some time to retrieve. Could they call back later in the day?  
"Sister Ignatius will see you out, ladies and I'll do my best to locate the information you seek to find your niece, Carol. Family reunification is so important."


	14. Chapter 14

Back at their motel room Abby wouldn't shut up about the effect the bombshell of a nun had on both of them especially Carol.  
Carol fumed at being teased. "Can it, Abby."  
Without looking Abby in the eye Carol informed her she would return alone to speak with Mother Madelyn.  
"Huh?"  
Carol turned, mouth firmly set. "You wait here, Abs, got that?"  
Abby soured, disappointed. She knew what Carol was up to and she was jealous.   
Abby muttered her displeasure.


	15. Chapter 15

Carol rang the bell and once again the aged nun, Sister Ignatius, shuffled to the door to let her in.  
"Mother Madelyn is waiting in her office, Miss Ross."  
"I know the way", Carol chuckled as she strode quickly past her. Her expectations ran high. With a bouquet of wild flowers in hand Carol entered the office to find Mother Madelyn motion her to a seat as she finished up a phone call.  
"Yes, Father, thanks again."  
Hanging up she gave her full attention to Carol.  
"Now Miss Ross...."  
"Carol, please call me Carol and these", handing her the flowers,"are for you".  
Mother Madelyn beamed as she accepted them. "Why how lovely. Thank you and, please, call me Madelyn", as she laid the flowers to the side.  
Placing her hands over the line file on her desk she spoke. "What information we have is in here. Not much, I'm afraid, but it's a start in locating your niece."


	16. Chapter 16

As Madelyn opened the file Carol took the opportunity to rise up, walk quickly over to the other side of the desk so she could peer over Madelyn's shoulder. Well, that was her ruse. What Carol really wanted was to get closer to Madelyn.  
Innocently Carol placed a hand on Madelyn's shoulder while leaning down on the assumption to get a better look at the file.  
Madelyn seemed not to take notice or perhaps not to react overtly since her body posture never tended. In fact. If Carol read her body language correctly Madelyn actually leaned back into Carol allowing Carol to get a whiff of a faint perfume she couldn't place. Madelyn pointed out the name of the mother Millicent Belivet, her age, etc.   
Of course Carol was interested but she was more interested in the woman oh so very close to her.  
Carol asked what happened to the baby, her "niece".  
Madelyn hmmmed. Lifted another paper. Pointed with her well manicured hand and as she turned her head to tell Carol what adoption agency the newborn had been sent to.....  
Their eyes met.  
Madelyn stopped speaking mid sentence.  
Carol's mouth descended on Madelyn's.  
Madelyn sighed.  
Carol's other hand caressed Madelyn's cheek drawing her into a more intimate kiss which, much to her surprise, Madelyn returned, hungrily.  
Suddenly Madelyn pulled away. Resting her forehead against Carol's whispering. "Sister Ignatius might see us".  
Carol chuckled. "I"ll close the door."  
Madelyn's eyes followed Carol as she went to the door and closed it.  
She silently watched Carol walk back toward her..  
Without further ado Carol extended her arms, inviting Madelyn inside them.   
Madelyn complied, her lips once more hungrily seeking Carol's.


	17. Chapter 17

Madelyn lay, naked in Carol's arms in Madelyn's bed, her head resting on Carol's naked breasts.  
"Do you know how many Hail Mary's I'll have to say in penance?" she laughed quietly.  
Carol drew her face up to hers so she could look in her eyes. "My fallen angel", she cooed.   
Her hand slipped between Madelyn's legs caressing.  
"This my angel", Carol chuckled "is your road to perdition" and once more Madelyn succumbed to sin.


	18. Chapter 18

Carol burst through the door of their motel room late the next morning. In her hand she waved a well worn file at Abby.  
"I got the goods, Abby, I got the goods", as she smacked the file down on the table in front of Abby.  
Abby just looked at her, long and hard. Carol's appearance was a tad disheveled which usually meant Carol got laid and then some.  
Abby crossed her arms, drew her lips hard, sputtered out,"Along with HER goods I see!"  
Carol chuckled as she held Abby's chin in her hand, gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, slowly saying "Aw, don't be jealous, babe. I got the file, didn't I?"  
Abby sighed. "Yeah, ya did."  
Carol pulled up a chair to sit beside Abby. "Let's go through it together, then I'll shower".  
Abby gave Carol the side eye. Nothing about Carol ever seemed to make sense, add up. Carol used women for sex or as a means to an end. The closest she came to loving anyone was when she was with Abby but when things started to get serious Carol stopped bedding her and went back on the prowl.  
Abby wondered. Would any woman ever conquer Carol's faithless heart?  
Carol saw Abby's far away look.  
"The file, Abby, the file", drawing Abby's attention back to the file before them.


	19. Chapter 19

When Carol finally closed the file she gave Abby a huge smile.  
"Now we know where to find this heiress, Abby. But this time I'm sending you in. You, my dear " winked Carol," will wheedle out of the director of this orphanage just where this girl ended up."  
"Me?" Abby asked, shocked.  
"Yes, you. Men like you, Abby. I kind of, you know, emasculate them. Pussy I can handle but dicks?" Carol laughed.  
"Now, let's shower, dress, grab breakfast and skedaddle to said orphanage."  
Carol stood up and started shucking off her clothing.  
Abby watched, wide eyed as Carol appeared naked before her. Carol felt Abby's eyes on her so she made sure to sway her hips seductively, turn her head and wink at her, saying, "Feel free to join me. What Flo doesn't know won't hurt her."  
Abby sat, mute, unmoving.  
"Suit yourself",Carol shrugged, turned on the shower and stepped under it.


	20. Chapter 20

Carol was a conundrum to not just Abby but to everyone who got close to her.  
Little did Abby know Carol was a conundrum to herself.  
She loved the hunt. That's why she became a private eye. Invading people's lives, catching them with their hands in the pussy jar and doing it by skirting on the edge of legality. Carol got her kicks living on the edge.  
One of those edges was sex.  
And yet....sex had lost its edge for Carol. Sex had become a means to an end, a game of domination at times but it was never about love.  
Abby was the closest she had come.  
Abby, dear, sweet, loyal Abby.


	21. Chapter 21

Abby walked quickly down the orphanage stairs her heels click clacking all the way.  
Any other time Carol would have let out a wolf whistle cause Abby in heels, tight skirt and sweater that clung to her breasts was sex on two luscious pins. Carol was all too familiar with Abby's pins.  
When Abby sat in the passenger seat, closing the car door behind her Carol let out a low wolf whistle.  
"Well?" Carol asked as they drove away.  
Abby took a deep breath. "She was adopted put to a family known to the birth mom. The birth mom asked them to call name her Therese. Her full name is Therese Church. Here's their address."  
Abby handed Carol an envelope.  
"The director said you would need this to introduce yourself."  
Abby looked toward the road. "Oh, and, um, he asked me out."  
Carol almost hit the brake.  
"He what?"  
Abby shrugged. "He asked me out. Said I had a great pair of pins". Abby giggled.  
"Well, you do, Abby", chimed in Carol and she reached over to caress Abby's thigh. "I recall last Thanksgiving....."  
Abby quickly shifted and changed the subject.  
"So, what's next?"  
"We find the girl, Abby."and Carol stepped on the gas.


	22. Chapter 22

Back at the office:  
Abby and Carol went over logistics. How and when and what ruse to use as cover.  
Carol looked long and hard at Abby. "I think you should snoop around. People like you plus you come across as straight. Folks like a straight gal."  
Abby blushes. "Flo doesn't think I'm straight."  
Carol clicked her tongue. "Flo has great gaydar. Besides", as she smacked Abby on her ass," When you met Flo I had just finished shagging you in the backseat so you still had that "glow", doll"  
"Stop that", Abby rubbed her ass. "I'm going home to Flo" Abby pouted, grabbing her purse and walking out the door.  
Carol chuckled, thinking, "dames. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em".  
Carol turned out the lights and locked up, whistling Tennessee Waltz as she strode on down the hallway.


	23. Chapter 23

Abby ran in the office shouting, "I FOUND HER! I FOUND HER!"


	24. Chapter 24

Abby threw the current issue of VOGUE magazine with Suzy Parker gracing the cover.  
Carol quirked her brow. " She's Suzy?"  
Abby laughed. "No, no. Look inside who the photographer is. It's her, Carol, her."  
Carol turned to the cover page.   
Abby pushed her hand aside grabbing the magazine and rifling through the pages till she came to Suzy Parker's fashion spread.  
Abby pointed to the page's lower corner. "There, there. Photography's by Therese Church. It's her, Carol. Her!"  
Carol chuckled, grabbing Abby by the waist close to her. Abby slipped her arm around Carol's shoulder.  
They grinned like chipmunks at each other.


	25. Chapter 25

Carol leaned back in her office chair, lit a cigarette and took a long puff.  
Harge Aird was on his way with a nice fat finders fee now that she had located his bastard child.  
Carol thought of all the things she could, no, would do with the money. Wine, women and song was her thought, lots of women. A luscious babe on each arm.  
Carol chuckled to herself.


	26. Chapter 26

Carol was all ready to call Aird saying they found her and collect her reward.  
Abby hedged.  
"Carol, do we, did we ever look into why he really wants to locate her? I mean, you know,."  
Carol sighed.  
"Geez, Abs, you're such a gloomy gus, ya know? I mean, why should I care?"  
Abby stared Carol down. " It just makes me suspicious why now, after 24 years."  
Carol shrugged, " Why should I care? I, WE, were hired to do a job. Said job is done, now I, I mean WE, collect the loot and go on to the next job."  
Abby just stared, well, glared really, not moving.  
"OKAY, OKAY",yelled Carol. "Get that damn Tucker on the phone. Let him dirty his hands."  
Abby smiled, leaned over giving Carol a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you".  
All Carol said was, "Geez, broads." And waited to speak to Tucker.


	27. Chapter 27

A week later Tucker strode directly into Carol's office bypassing Abby, settling himself into the chair and putting his feet up on Carol's desk.  
Carol observed how cocksure Tucker was with the emphasis on cock.  
"Tucker", said Carol, attempting to remove his feet from her desk.  
Tommy resisted. "Nah, leave 'me there cause when I tell you what I found out about the Aird's......", and Tommy grinned from ear to ear.  
"Well?" Carol said.  
"I want $2000 now, in cash, in my hand or I take it to my grave."  
Carol rose up, " Listen ya little shit".  
Tommy wagged his finger,"Uh uh uh".  
Carol sat back down.  
Tommy coolly struck a match on the arm of the chair, scratching it much to Carol's chagrin and lit up a cigar.  
"Cuban", he commented. "I can afford them now. Oh, and it's two thousand plus my expenses. I had to grease some palms. The shagging won't cost you. The Aird maid is a real looker." And he winked at Carol when he said that. Carol's patience was growing thin. "How damn much?" She growled.  
Tommy puffed on his stogie. "Five thousand should do it".  
"WHY YOU LITTLE FUCKING SHIT!"  
Carol practically jumped over the desk.  
Tommy remained cool.  
"Tch, tch." He cautioned.  
Carol yelled for Abby to bring in five thousand.  
Turning her attention back to Tucker, Carol said, "This better be good, dickhead, or I swear I'll kill you."


	28. Chapter 28

"There's no way you earned five thousand,Tom boy. Let's split the difference. That is, if you earned it".  
Carol laid twenty five hundred in hundred dollar Bill's on the table.   
Tommy looked at it longingly. Twenty five hundred smackaroos he thought and all it cost me was shagging the maid and feeding her dinner.  
Tucker smiled showing his fangs. As he reached for the money Carol brought her gun out, laying it on the table.  
Tucker withdrew his hand.  
In hushed tones he told Carol what the maid over heard in the Aird household. How the wife screamed at Aird when he confessed to having had a child out of wedlock as a teen. Mrs. Aird threatened to ruin him, take him for all he was worth. She screamed she was willing to put up with his bimbo's as long as none of them wound up pregnant. Only her children would inherit the Aird fortune.  
As his wife turned to leave Harge's study she turned back and menacingly told him to get rid of his bastard child, permanently.  
Carol's eyes widened.   
"He means to kill her, doesn't he?" whispered Carol.  
Tucker nodded.  
Carol was not going to be part of a murder. No siree.  
Carol pushed all but five hundred towards Tommy. He knew better than to argue with Carol.  
Without a word Tommy left leaving Carol to consider what to do next.


	29. Chapter 29

Carol didn't have to tell Abby. Abby, as usual, overheard the conversation. Walls, in this rat trap, were awfully thin.  
Abby walked into Carol's office to spy Carol Carol with her head in her hands, muttering " what to do, what to do".  
"Are ya gonna tell Aird?"  
Carol removed her hands that were hiding her face, slamming them down on her desk "Like hell I will".  
"Then what?" Abby asked, sitting on the edge of Carol's desk next to her.  
Carol unconsciously rubbed Abby's thigh. "We head him off, Abby. We find this Theresa".  
"Therese", corrected Abby.  
"We find this Therese and tell her what's up."  
Carol checked her sidearm counting how many bullets she had. Reaching into her drawer she drew out another snub nosed gun and a box of bullets, handing it to Abby. "Load up and carry this in your purse. I may need you as backup".  
"But I never...."  
Carol covered Abby's hand. "Better safe than dead. Now," Carol said, "Let's find this gal."  
Just then they both turned as they heard the door open.   
In strode Hargess Aird.


	30. Chapter 30

Without so much as a "how do you do" Harge burst into Carol's office demanding to know what she had uncovered. Red faced with anger he demanded to know, pounding his hand on Carol's desk.  
Abby stood next to Carol.  
Carol rose up, leaning over her desk, her hands gripping the edge of her desk.   
"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE, ROSS? WORD ON THE STREET IS YOU FOUND HER?" All the while he pounded Carol's desk.  
Quickly Carol realized Tommy must have opened his big mouth to some of his underworld pals that he was acquainted with. After all, that's why Carol hired him. Because Tommy ran in circles Carol wouldn't or couldn't. She thought her generosity with his fee would keep his lips zipped. Evidently it did not. ( Little did Carol know Tommy spent some of his fee with a hooker whom he tried to impress by blabbing about his latest assignment. She in turn told her pimp whom Aird was acquainted with since Harge was known to make use of prostitutes).


	31. Chapter 31

Carol bares her fangs, hand on her sidearm.  
"Get the fuck out of my office, Aird and don't darken my door again".  
As Harge started to come round the desk Abby moved behind Carol and Carol quickly drew her gun  
"One step more and I'll plug'ya ya bastard!."  
Harge pausedd, sizing up the situation. Would she really shoot him?  
Carol saw his hesitation and cocked her gun.  
Harge heard and stepped back.  
Red faced he growled,"You haven't seen the last of me, bitch" and quickly made his way out the door.  
Once Carol heard the door close she told Abby to lock it.  
Abby peeked around just to make sure he was really gone.  
The sound of the lock being turned had an ominous tone to it.  
Carol sunk in the chair, relaxing the hammer on the gun she carefully replaced it in her holster.  
Abby reentered the inner office to find Carol searching through the yellow pages for photographers.  
There she was. Therese Church.  
"Abby we're going out the back way. You ready?"  
Abby's eyes were like saucers. "Ready for what?"  
Carol slipped her coat on. "We're gonna stop a murder, Abs."  
Abby gulped. "We are? But ...but...I'm just a secratary".  
Carol put her arm around Abby's shoulder. "Nah, you're more than that. You're my gal Friday and my best friend and one day you'll write a best seller about me.  
Now", grabbing Abby by the hand, "Let's hail a cab and find this broad before Aird does".


	32. Chapter 32

Carol and Abby made their way to the street beyond, avoiding any chance of bumping into Harge.  
Carol flagged down a cab. Pushing Abby inside she gave the cabbie the address and flashing a hundred dollar bill said "it's yours if you floor it".  
And he floored it!  
Just before they reached their destination Carol told the cabbie to stop a block short. Meanwhile Abby was shaking like a leaf. High speed was not to her liking.  
As the cab screeched to a halt beside the curb Carol looked around, cautiously. Abby's teeth chattered. Carol gave Abby's knee a reassuring pat.  
Without a word Carol emerged from the taxi pulling Abby along with her.   
"Stay behind me, Abby".


	33. Chapter 33

Carol made sure to stay close to the buildings, dragging Abby after her, so they could hide in the shadows.  
"Carol", a timorous Abby whispered.  
"Shhhhh", cautioned Carol.  
Carol surveyed the landscape. Harge wasn't to be seen but that made Carol even more cautious.  
Once at the building's entrance Carol peeked in. The lobby was empty except for the security guard at the desk.  
Pushing the revolving door Carol entered with Abby behind.  
"Evening, ladies", the guard gruffed and went back to his racing form.  
Carol scanned the directory.  
"Church Photography room 206".  
"Stairs, Abby" as she pulled Abby along behind her.


	34. Chapter 34

Once they arrived at the second stairwell Carol opened the door into the hallway, slowly and peered around.  
"Coast is clear", she said to Abby. "Come on".  
Abby hesitated. Carol grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the hallway. "Room 206", Carol muttered, looking around.  
"There", she pointed and ensuring the hallway was clear quickly strode over to the door with gold lettering on frosted glass that said CHURCH PHOTOGRAPHY and opened the door bringing Abby with her.  
No one was in the outer office but they could hear voices, a male and a female, and equipment being moved around.  
Carol opened the inner door quietly. The two inside took no notice. Quickly Carol scanned the room. Nothing looked amiss but she made sure to finger her sidearm just in case.  
"Excuse me", Carol spoke as Abby looked around, wide eyed. "Therese Church?"  
Therese smiled, thinking it was a customer. "Yes?" Can I help you?" Turning to the guy next to her she said,"Richard, did we have an appointment I forgot about?"  
Richard shrugged. "No", he said. " Not that I know of."  
Carol interrupted. "You don't know me" and then proceeded to explain why she was here, as quickly as she could, all the while taking stock of the rooms layout.  
Therese didn't believe her. Neither did Richard.  
Carol moved over to the windows, eyeing the street below.  
"Trust me, it's true", said Carol.


	35. Chapter 35

Richard put his arm around Therese's shoulder.  
"Don't worry, sis. Big brother will take care of you."  
Carol kept looking out at the street.  
She didn't like how quiet it was, so still. Then again twilight was coming on. Visibility was sketchy this time of the day.  
Carol noticed all the mobile flashes and lamps standing around.  
"Say, can you set these so they go off at the same time? Say with a trip wire?"  
"Trip wire?" asked Therese.  
"Yeah, here. Let's set these up like this", Carol started moving things around, guiding Therese and Richard where she wanted things.   
"I want them pointed towards the door, going off at the same time, got that?"   
Therese nodded.  
Carol looked at the street again.  
It was too damn quiet for her liking.  
Suddenly she saw him.   
Harge.  
He was making his way up the block. She noticed he had on a trench coat with a news paper under his right arm.   
There were too many people in the room for her liking. Too many for her to keep track of and Abby with a gun? Well, that was iffy.  
"Say, where does that door lead?" pointing to the left.  
"That's my dark room. Why?"  
"You and you", pointing to Abby and Richard," in there. Now!"


	36. Chapter 36

Voices were heard in the outside hall. Doors being closed, locks turned and footsteps heading down the hallway with the ding of the elevator.  
Carol whispered something to Therese.  
Carol looked out the window..  
Aird was no longer in sight. Where was he?  
Her senses heightened she heard the elevator ding and heavy footsteps step out and stop.  
He's looking around thought Carol. Scoping out the landscape. "Get ready", Carol whispered, ensuring everyone but Therese was hiding in the darkroom. Only the light from the street backlit Therese. Just then the outer door was heard opening. Carol fingered her sidearm while she stepped into the shadows every fiber of her being glued to the studio door.


	37. Chapter 37

Immediately, as Aird stepped in the room, spying his prey standing, waiting, behind her desk, flash bulbs went off, back to back, over and over, blinding Harge so that he threw his hands over his face, gun still in his right hand, letting out a huge AARGH!  
Carol quickly emerged from the shadows, pushingTherese to the floor with her left hand as she ran over to topple a now blinded Harge to the floor. Face first and stepping on his gun hand, hard enough to fracture his fingers and drawing her own gun, cocked it saying in his ear, "Don't you dare move" and then yelled for Abby and Richard to emerge.  
"SOMEONE TURN THE DAMN LIGHTS ON!"  
Therese, meanwhile, peered over the top of her desk while Abby hit the light switch.  
"Gonna kill her, huh? Like hell. Move, just move and I'll blow your fucking brains out".  
Harge sobbed like a baby. "Please. Please. I'll do anything just don't kill me".  
Carol let the hammer on her snub nose relax.  
"Abby, grab me some electrical cord.:  
Abby ran to get some.  
Carol still had her 45 placed on Harge's head and Harge still sobbed.  
Carol arched her brow at Abby. ",Tie the mother tucker up, Abs. You know. Like we do when we "play".  
Abby turned beet red but she did what Carol ordered her to do.  
Richard, meanwhile, had his arm around Therese's shoulder, saying. "There, there".  
Therese was shell shocked. What the hell, she thought. Who is this blonde Amazon who just saved my life? And she stared at Carol, in awe, taking her all in and feeling more than grateful.  
As Abby tied Harge's hands to his feet and around his neck, Carol glanced over to Therese.  
Their eyes met.  
Carol's macho veneer dropped, momentarily, as Therese's emerald green eyes looked into her sky blue ones. In that moment Carol knew Therese was the woman she had waited her entire life for. The ones before were just for sex but this....this.....this one before her was causing Carol to be weak in the knees and no one ever made Carol feel that way before.  
"All done", spoke Abby which broke the spell Carol was under.  
Carol looked at a sniffling Aird. "Let's drop him off at police headquarters, Abs. Sergeant O'Malley owes me a favor.". Then, addressing Richard. Carol commanded "You. Boy. We'll need your help getting him to the car". Therese finally spoke. "You aren't leaving, are you? After you just saved my life?"  
Carol turned, winked at Therese, replying "I'll be in touch".


	38. Chapter 38

Later that evening.

Abby told her gf everything that had transpired to which her gf said. "You are quitting that job and going to work in a five and dime".

Carol, meanwhile, went back to her office and got out her bottle of Jack Daniel's and finished off the bottle before the moon was high in the sky.


	39. Chapter 39

Thing was, Carol was not in touch.  
Things had quickly changed.  
Flo wouldn't allow Abby to work for Carol anymore. How Carol found out was when, the next day, Abby didn't show. So Carol called and Flo picked up.  
"She's not coming back, Carol and that's that. I can forgive your secret hookups with my lover, the fact that Abby just adores the ground you walk on even though she's just a casual fling to you when the mood hits you but putting her in harm's way? NOT ON YOUR LIFE", Flo yelled so loudly into the receiver Carol dropped it.  
Carol could still hear Flo though the receiver was on the floor now.  
"Find some other gal to use and abuse", and she slammed the phone down so hard Carol's splitting headache hurt even more.  
"Fuck her", muttered Carol. "Fuck them all....", as she searched through the desk drawer for some aspirin.  
Without thinking she called out "Abby" because Abby always had aspirin in her purse. Quickly she realized she was calling out to no one.  
Suddenly she heard the outer door open. Carol reached for her sidearm, her antenna up.  
Just then a female voice called out.  
"Hello. Anyone here?"


	40. Chapter 40

Carol poked her head out of her office to see Therese standing there.  
"You look like shit!" spilled out of Therese's mouth as soon as she saw Carol.  
Carol squinted at her through bloodshot eyes. "I feel like it", she groused."Got any aspirin in that bag?"  
Therese rummaged through her bag coming up with a bottle of Bayer.   
Carol muttered to no one in particular, "Just like a dame to have aspirin".  
Carol held out her hand,"Shake me out two".  
Therese did so, then looked around for water.  
"I don't see...", she started to say as Carol popped the aspirin in her mouth, chewing and swallowing.  
Therese's eyes widened. Carol saw this and shrugged, saying,"I do this all the time. Usually I wash them down with Jack Daniel's but I drank it all last night".  
Carol sat in what used to be Abby's chair, her head in her hands shielding her eyes.  
"So whaddya want?" Carol mumbled.  
"I came to thank you."  
Carol rubbed her temples. "So you thanked me."  
Just then Carol leant over the trash bin and vomited.  
Therese ran over to her placing her hand on Carol's shoulder while she finished retching.  
Weak, sweaty, pale as a ghost, Carol was a pitiful sight.  
Therese knew she couldn't leave her like this.  
Helping Carol to her feet she asked her where she lived, if anyone was at her apartment to help her. Carol shook her head no, no one.  
Therese bit her lip. What to do, what to do, she thought.  
This woman had saved her life. She couldn't leave her alone.  
Thinking quickly Therese said, "Think you can make it to my car with my help? I'm parked out front."  
Carol nodded. She was too weak to protest nor say anything.  
"Okay. Let's get you down the stairs, okay?"  
"K", was all Carol could utter. God she was so sick she thought.  
Once in the car and on the road, Carol nodded off. Every now and then Therese glanced over at her passenger.   
Carol roused once Therese pulled into a driveway.  
Looking around Carol didn't recognize her surroundings.  
"Where...where are we?"  
Therese smiled. "My home"  
Getting out of the car and opening up the passenger side door, Therese said "Come on, let's get you inside. Here, take my hand."  
Therese put her arm around Carol's waist and helped her stand up.  
"Your home?"  
Therese smiled. "Yeah, well, it's my parents home but they live in Florida now. Come on. I need to get you to bed."  
Carol chuckled at that. But in the next moment Carol vomited again, this time all over herself. When she was done Carol wiped her mouth on her sleeve.  
"Sorry, sorry", she mumbled.  
Therese smilingly said,"It's okay. Come on. We'll get you cleaned up and you can rest."  
All Carol could do was allow herself to be led along.


	41. Chapter 41

On the other side of the front door a large dog expectantly awaited them.  
"Hey, Bunny", Therese greeted the dog. "We have company" as she threw her keys on the door side table and patted her head.  
Bunny's tongue hung out , she sniffed the newcomer and gave a small woof.  
Carol, bleary eyed was aware enough to ask,"Doggie?"  
Therese laughed at Carol's use of the word "doggie" said,"Yes, doggie and she has to go outside soooo", Therese helped Carol over to the sofa. "Wait here while I let her out back, okay" Carol grunted a "k" as she lay back on the sofa. Therese patted Bunny, gave her a kiss, saying "Oh, I missed you, you silly girl" and walked to the back door, Bunny following. Once she was back at the sofa, hands on hips, she surveyed her charge. Pulling Carol up Therese said, "Come on, let's get you out of these clothes and in the shower".


	42. Chapter 42

Therese took Carol to the master bathroom, off her parents bedroom. Therese still slept in her childhood room.  
Carol did not seem to want to stay upright so Therese gingerly sat her on the floor while she turned on the shower.  
Addressing Carol she asked if she could undress herself. Carol kind'a made a feeble attempt.  
"Okay, guess I gotta undress you".  
Therese sat Carol on the toilet, carefully removing her sidearm and it's holster.  
"HEY", Carol protested.  
Therese laid it to the side, saying, "You don't want to get it wet, do you?"  
Very quickly Therese made short work of removing Carol's out clothing. When she was down to her bra and panties Therese reached behind Carol to unhook her bra. Carol started to protest once again.  
"Carol, I need to undress you since you can't do it yourself. Now, stand for me. Put your hands on my shoulders while I remove your panties."  
Therese knelt on one knee to accomplish this.  
As she pulled Carol's panties down she couldn't help but notice not only did Carol possess a beautiful body but she was not a bottle blonde.  
"Come on. Shower time, Carol".  
Carol obeyed, supported by Therese, into the shower.  
Immediately she slumped to the shower floor.  
"Hey! Get up! Oh, geez", Therese said. "Guess I gotta bathe you myself" as she quickly shucked her clothes and stepped in the shower.


	43. Chapter 43

Pulling Carol up, supporting her with one hand against the shower wall, Therese proceeded to soap Carol up. When the water rained down on Carol's head Carol became more awake.  
"What the hell?" was her response to Therese running a wash cloth over her.  
"Turn around so I can get your backside".  
Carol did as she was told, her hands up against the wall, her forehead on the shower wall.  
Since Carol was somewhat steady Therese took the opportunity to kneel down to soap up the bottom half of Carol.  
With water raining down on her Carol managed to get out "Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why are you doing this?"  
Therese muffled a small laugh. "You puked all over yourself. I couldn't leave you like that."  
Standing up Therese said, "There now, rinse off".  
"K", mumbled Carol.  
Therese stepped out, wrapped a bath towel around herself and stood holding one open for Carol to step into that Therese wrapped around her.  
"Sit here and I'll dry your hair."  
"You don't have to do that".  
"Sit", Therese palmed the toilet for Carol to sit on.  
Carol was too exhausted to protest. Therese very briskly towel dried Carol's hair all the while humming.  
Carol found herself smiling. For once someone was taking care of her and not expecting sex. Usually Carol took care of others in exchange for sex but no one ever tended to Carol's needs. Not even Abby. Carol knew Abby loved her but mainly because Carol always appeared so in control, a force to be reckoned with, a woman of strength when really all Carol ever wanted was to curl up in someone's arms who loved her for her real self. The softer Carol, who was both weak and strong, who didn't always want to be in control, who wanted to be desired for her self.  
When Therese was happy with the results of her hair drying abilities she helped Carol to bed.  
Therese turned down the sheets, held out her hand to Carol to take the towel wrapped around her and motioned for her to get into bed.  
Carol hesitated.  
Therese smirked. "We're both girls. Come on. Towel, please?" Pointing to the bed," You need to rest. We can talk after you've rested and put some food in your stomach that won't come back up."  
Carol removed her towel, handing it to Therese and got into bed. She had to admit it felt good. A warm bed, soft sheets. Carol was asleep in no time.  
A short while later Therese came back in the room. She stood beside the bed, looking down at a relaxed Carol.  
"You're beautiful", she whispered. "And you saved my life". Her fingers pushed the hair back from Carol's face. "I wonder", thought Therese as she gently placed a kiss on Carol's brow and caressed Carol's cheek ever so lightly.


	44. Chapter 44

While Carol slept Therese walked and played with Bunny, her dog.  
Bunny and Therese walked around the neighborhood, stopped at the butcher's for Bunny's bone and some steaks for dinner, went to the park and then returned home wherein lay what Therese was starting to refer to as her "sleeping beauty".  
In fact she spoke volumes to Bunny about Carol but always saying,"sleeping beauty was this, sleeping beauty was that and what shall we cook for sleeping beauty, hmm?" Bunny just listened, woofing now and then. Mostly Bunny reveled in having Therese home.  
At one point Therese knelt down, placed her arms around Bunny's neck giving her kisses, told her she loved her soooo much and knew Bunny loved her but, like her brother Richard reminded her, she needed to be more interested in humans and get herself a lover. Richard had Gen whom he was getting ready to soon marry. He worried because he never saw his sister dating guys nor accepting dates. She seemed absorbed in her work all too much. Plus he got the odd feeling she was waiting for that special someone but, for now, Bunny was the sole recipient of her affection.


	45. Chapter 45

3:00 p.m. that same day.

Therese was in her dark room, developing some snap shots from her walk with Bunny  
Bunny waited patiently outside the darkroom door. She knew she wasn't allowed in thus she waited, head on paws, listening for any sign of her mistress emerging.  
Finally Therese opened the door. She had a 10 by 12 picture of Bunny playing in the park, chasing a butterfly.  
Therese knelt down next to Bunny saying, "Look, baby, that's you. See? You baby girl".  
Bunny was more interested in Therese than the picture Therese was showing.  
Suddenly there was a noise from the master bedroom. Both Bunny and Therese heard it and looked in the direction of the sound.  
Taking Bunny's head in her hands Therese whispered, "Sounds like Sleeping Beauty has awakened. Let's go see".  
Bunny followed her mistress.  
Inside the bedroom Carol was just awakening. She turned on her back looking around the room.  
Just then Therese appeared in the doorway along with Bunny.  
Carol brushed the hair out of her eyes, started to sit up but stopped when she realized she was naked and asked where she was.  
"My house", answered Therese. " there's a robe on the chair for you. Are you hungry?"  
Carol was still a bit groggy so she hesitated.  
Therese thought it was out of shyness. "I'll let you get your bearings. There's a new toothbrush and paste and mouthwash in the bathroom. Fresh towels and stuff. When you feel up to it come to the kitchen and I'll make you some weak tea and soft boiled eggs, ok?:  
The thought of food still didn't appeal to Carol but she felt too weak to protest so she mumbled out "okay".  
Therese turned and left leaving Bunny behind. Bunny just sat and watched Carol with a big goofy dog grin on her face.  
Finally Carol stretched. Put her legs over the side of the bed and stood up putting on the robe left for her, all the while Bunny watching her intently.  
"Get a good look?", Carol smirked at Bunny".  
Therese heard the words and tone of Carol's voice and immediately called out, "Bunny!".  
Bunny nonchalantly turned and left, padding off to her mistress.


	46. Chapter 46

Therese heard the shower running. Then the sound of water in the bathroom sink and a bit after that Carol emerged and walked into the kitchen.  
Looking down at Carol's feet Therese realized she forgot slippers for her guest. Quickly she knew her feet were much smaller than Carol's but maybe a pair of her fathers were still laying around.  
"Be right back", she said as she went into the bedroom.  
"Here, try these. Their dad's but they may fit. You'll have to excuse my ill manners".  
Carol chuckled at this. Here, someone was taking care of the tough moll Carol was, or portrayed to the world, who needed no one and yet she was loving every minute of being seen to.   
"You really don't have to, Therese, you've done enough now if you'll get me my clothes I'll call a cab and be on my way..." As Carol said that she went to get up and nearly fainted.   
Therese rushed to her side. "See? You're still too weak. Besides your clothes aren't dry yet. Here", as Therese sat Carol back down. "Let me pour the hot water for your tea and I'll soft boil two eggs."  
Carol hadn't the strength to protest.   
She watched Therese fix her tea, fuss around the kitchen, all the while Therese was talking to her and Bunny had made herself comfortable at Carol's feet.  
Finally Carol blurted out, "Why are you doing all of this for me?'   
Therese smiled so big her dimples showed. "Why? You saved my life, that's why."


	47. Chapter 47

Later that evening:  
They were sitting around, well Therese sat in the pub chair and Carol lounged on the sofa. Therese insisted Carol rest as much as possible. TV was on but they weren't really watching it.  
Carol decided to ask Therese,"Do you live alone?"  
"Yes, yes I do. My brother stops by sometimes but mostly it's me and Bunny. Right, Bunny?"  
Bunny's ears perked up at the sound of her name.

Therese reached down to scritch behind Bunny's ears and peppered her face with kisses. Carol found herself wishing those kisses were bestowed on her. Therese seemed so genuine, so real, so innocent in her mannerisms. Yes, that was it thought Carol, Therese is just herself without guile. No one in Carol's sphere was like that.  
"How ya feeling? You're so quiet", Therese inquired noticing Carol staring at her. "Are you feeling tired? I can get you a pillow and....".  
Carol cut Therese off,"No, no, I'm fine. Fine. Really."  
Still massaging Bunny, Therese further inquired. "Hungry? I bought some steaks but I don't think you're ready for that."  
"No, I'm fine".  
"K".  
"How come you aren't asking me a lot of questions?" Carol said.  
"Ooooh, I don't know. I prefer not to concern myself with stuff I can't control."  
Therese looked sheepishly at Carol, blushing. "You're awfully pretty for a PI."  
Carol found herself taken aback at how forward Therese was. All she could think to do was say "thanks".  
Still seeming to pet Bunny, Therese asked if Carol's bf, since she noticed no wedding band, minded her doing such a dangerous job.  
"I don't have a bf, Therese". After a long pause, "Do you?"  
Through half closed eyes Therese said,"No".  
Carol had noted, as she started feeling better, how pretty Therese was. Green eyes, dimples to die for, slim figure, petite. Almost a, yes, Audrey Hepburn look about her. She found herself becoming entranced with this young woman. Her chatter chatter, playing with her dog. Yes, Bunny. Was Bunny the only object of her affections? She said no to a bf. Then again she just might be shy or involved in her work.   
Carol yawned.  
"Oh, you're tired. Come on, to bed with you".  
"Huh?" Carol roused at that last part, eyes widening.  
"Bed?"  
Therese stood near the couch, her hand out for Carol to take. Carol found herself taking it.  
"I'll lend you some of father's pajamas."  
Going to the dresser she pulled out a pair. Handing them to Carol, Therese leaned in, giving Carol a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Carol and thank you again".  
Carol was stunned. She stood there for many minutes. Women only kissed her if they wanted sex from Carol but this gal just seemed to be, well, innocent in her actions.   
Yawning again, Carol got ready for bed. The last 36 hours was too much, even for a tough broad like herself. Just too much.


	48. Chapter 48

Hours later Therese tiptoed into Carol's room .  
She stood many minutes by the bed just looking at her. A soft smile appeared on her lips. Bunny padded behind her mistress.   
A slight "woof" erupted from Bunny. "Shhh, girl" as Therese turned to leave Carol awoke.  
"Therese?"  
Therese turned back around looking at Carol.  
"Everything ok?"  
"Sorry Bunny woke you, I just...." and Therese paused.  
Carol sat up in bed. What was going on?  
"Is someone in the house? Something happen? What?"  
"Can Bunny and I sleep with you?"  
"Huh? Well, yeah, okay" and Carol scooted over, opening the covers as Therese slipped under them and Bunny curled up at their feet.  
Carol was perplexed. "Everything all right?"  
Therese let out a sigh. "Yeah. Note, Carol."  
And just like that Therese was fast asleep.  
Carol laid back down in astonishment. Was Therese flirting with her or just, well, genuinely an innocent?   
She never just "slept" with a woman. Fucked them, yes, but always left right after or kicked them out of her bed once she got hers, as she was told she did.  
But here she was sleeping with Therese. Just sleeping.  
Carol yawned.  
Sometime before morning Carol awoke to find Therese wrapped around her, arm across her middle, head nuzzled in her shoulder.  
Tenderness was not Carol's longsuit yet she found herself putting her arms around Therese to hold her.  
In her sleepy state Therese nuzzled Carol's neck and murmured, "this feels nice".


	49. Chapter 49

Morning came all too soon for one. Who that was is anybody's guess.  
Therese was still snuggled up to Carol, so much so, if Carol attempted to move....  
Just as Carol did Therese sleepily protested. " No, don't".  
No, don't? Carol was puzzled.   
She tried once again which only made Therese hug her tighter.  
"Um, Therese,I have to pee".  
"K, but don't be long". Therese rolled over on Carol's side of the bed stretching out on her stomach.  
Once Carol was done she attempted to not return to the bed but the " woof" from Bunny alerted Therese.  
Therese turned her head in Carol's direction, through sleepy green eyes patted the bed motioning for Carol to return.  
Carol wasn't used to this kind of behavior. Closeness but no sex? Was Therese toying with her?  
"Please?" Begged Therese.   
"Therese..."  
Therese looked so enchanting, sounded enchanting. Innocence does have its attractiveness and Carol was finding it compelling.  
"All right, just for a bit but then I should go".  
Carol returned to bed and once back under the covers Therese snuggled up to her.   
Immediately Therese was asleep.  
Carol was wide awake wondering...she felt like she was being pursued or was she? Carol usually pursued and only those women she knew could be used and left with no strings attached. They were women like herself. Multiple lovers, on the prowl, claws out and backs scratched as evidence of the night's gymnastics.  
Only Abby had been different but that was Abby's problem. Abby was convenient, nothing more.  
Therese shifted as she slowly came awake. Eyes fluttered open focusing on Carol.


	50. Chapter 50

Carol stopped the hand that was attempting to run up and down her side underneath the pajama top.  
"Therese, stop".  
Therese just sighed, nuzzling closer to Carol.  
"Listen, you're just lonely and probably feeling, you know, grateful", Carol inwardly groaned. She knew the signs, or thought she did, yet here she was openly discouraging a very delicious babe.  
Being more forceful and stronger than Therese, Carol pushed Therese away and rose from the bed.  
Looking back at Therese she said she needed to have her clothes, please and could she use the phone to call a taxi?  
Therese acquiesced.  
Carol was soon dressed, waiting on a taxi outside. Therese watched from the picture window. Carol had said she wanted to wait alone, thank you.  
Carol wondered why she turned Therese away. It certainly wasn't her superior moral code at work. Carol had a taste for pretty gals in more ways than one and this one...omg, she thought, Carol get hold of yourself. You were hired to find her, you did, you discovered it was a murder plot and you saved a dames life. You were offered a mercy fuck, nothing more and yet you turned her down.  
Carol wanted to bang her head against a concrete wall. Man, you are one stupid dame, Carol Ross. Pussy is pussy and you turned her down.  
Carol looked back at the house noting Therese standing at the window watching her. The look on Therese's face melted Carol's heart. Damn, she's besotted with me!  
Just then the taxi pulled up. Carol ran to it, said something to the driver who drove off as Carol quickly walked back to the house.  
Entering the open doorway Therese ran to her arms placing her arms around Carol's neck. With her face close to Carol's, Therese whispered huskily,"take me to bed".  
Carol ordered Therese to stop talking foolishly and to go sit down. "But, but". "No buts. Be rational. You don't know the real me. I'm not that nice, trust me." " You saved my life, that's all I need to know". "Sit, sit", pushing Therese down on the sofa. Carol sat in the chair. "Therese, yes, I did you a good turn but that's that. I have a life I like, a job I like. I like my life. If you knew the real me you wouldn't be so keen on being with me in that "way". Therese interrupted. "You mean sex." "Sex, friendship, whatever." Therese smiled impishly, ignoring Carol. " Do you believe in love at first sight?" Carol groaned. Therese was not listening to her. "Listen, kiddo, I fuck gals. I don't love them, I fuck 'em and leave 'em and go on to the next and there is always a next. Dames are a dime a dozen". "Do you believe in love at first sight?" "God you're thick", Carol sighed. "I suppose so. Why?" "Cause, you gorgeous blonde, when you turned to leave that night, with my bio father in hand, and you turned back to look, I knew why I waited. Call it fate, call it kismet." Carol shook her head. Therese persisted. "Tell me you don't feel something for me?" "I don't". "I don't believe you". "I don't". "You will". "Are you always like this?" "No", shaking her head and laughing," but facing my death has made me bolder. I know what, who, I want. Look", Therese rose up " Just let me kiss you, okay? Then tell me you don't feel something". "Then you'll drop this?" "Yes, but I don't believe I'm wrong". Therese walked over to Carol, who still sat. Taking Carol's face in her hands, running her fingers across Carol's cheekbones,Therese whispered, "You're exquisite". And then she kissed her. Gently. On the lips. Carol found herself responding to the gentleness. Therese pulled back a bit, looked into Carol's blue eyes whispering,"I love you". Carol just looked, awestruck. "I'll wait, Carol." Turning away she asked "Would you like breakfast?" Just like that, nonchalantly. Carol followed her with her eyes, realizing just how hungry she was.


	51. Chapter 51

While Therese put coffee on to brew she kept talking.  
"Ya know, Carol, they say talk is cheap and life is short."  
She reached into the refrigerator for cream. "You want waffles? Pancakes?"  
"Uh, pancakes", uttered Carol.  
Turning around, holding a bowl, Therese challenged Carol to trust not just her heart but to trust her.  
"I know people, Carol. I have to to photograph them as I do".  
Carol asked if she had ever been with a woman.  
Looking straight into Carol's eyes, "No. No I haven't. I haven't been with anyone. I'm a virgin".  
"A what?"  
"Virgin".  
Pouring the batter onto a griddle. Therese asked "How many pancakes would you like?"  
"Um, two."  
Still talking Therese asked Carol if she believed in fate.  
"Not sure" was her response.  
"Well, I do. Would you grab some plates?"  
Carol reached into the cabinet for two plates.   
Plating the pancakes Therese faced Carol squarely.  
"I fell in love with you the moment our eyes met. I waited a lifetime for you, Carol Ross.".


	52. Chapter 52

As Therese poured Carol a cup of coffee Carol took the opportunity to ask if maybe Therese was mistaking gratitude for love.  
Therese shook her head. "Nope. This is different. I'm grateful for the opportunities I'm given as a photographer. Grateful to Suzy Parker asking for me to on the Vogue shoot. Grateful every day for many things but this?" As she put the coffee pot down, walked over to Carol and sat herself on Carol's lap, placing her arms around Carol's neck. "I love you, Carol. I love the you I see with my heart. If you allow yourself, and I pray you will, you might find yourself in love with me".  
Carol was speechless. Who was this progeny of Hargess Aird? So unlike her father. No one ever spoke to her in such loving terms, offering her heart before she offered hers in return. Carol started to tear up.  
"Oh, don't cry, baby. Please don't."  
Therese covered Carol's mouth with her own. This time Therese was insistent, deepening her kiss. Carol found herself returning the kiss with equal passion.  
Therese finally broke the kiss reminding Carol she needed to eat, regain her strength. Nuzzling Carol's ear,"We can return to bed after breakfast, lover".  
Carol literally gasped at Therese's boldness.  
She could only say "ok, ok".  
Therese giggled. "Oh, I bet your better than okay beneath the sheets, lover".


End file.
